emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2019 (19th October 1995)
Plot Tina takes her anger at Terry out on chopping wood. Betty confides to Viv that she is sorry that they have to fight for the Dingles. Viv says that it is the principle they're fighting for. Kim is still convinced that Dave will eventually succumb to her and leave Kathy. They are talking when Frank interrupts and tells Dave that he is not happy with the lack of work being done at Home Farm at the moment. Nick gives Frank the bad news - the holes have been filled in on the golf course. He immediately suspects the Dingles. Tina complains about there being no hot water at the Dingle residence. She has a row with Zak, Butch and Sam. Suddenly Nellie bursts into tears. Tina comforts her, but the lads walk out. Zak finds another power supply in a disused barn, but makes Sam touch the actual wires. There is a small explosion causing Sam, Butch and Zak to emerge from the barn with burnt faces. Zak says that at least they now know where they went wrong and makes them go back in to try again. Chris is supporting Rachel in her fight to let the Dingles stay. He just doesn't want her putting Joseph at risk. Tina admits to Nellie that she has never been dumped before. Nellie says that it probably won't be the last time. She tells Tina that she would have liked to have travelled before she settled down. As they are talking, the electricity comes back on. Seth turns up at pump cleaning time again and manages to get a free pint. He is being rather insulting about Betty when she walks in and overhears him. They argue in front of an amused Terry and Alan. Kim calls into the tearooms and is bitchy again towards Kathy. The Woolpack is full of Dingle reinforcements. Nick informs the protest meeting that Frank has arranged for the bailiffs to evict the Dingles tomorrow. Zak vows to fight them, but warns everyone else to be careful. Kathy asks Kim to stay away from the tearoom in future. She says that she is confident that Dave is out of Kim's clutches, but Kim informs her that he has to keep her sweet or else his family will be out of a job. Kathy mentions Frank's name and how he would feel if he knew about the affair, but Kim makes her feel guilty by mentioning his heart condition. Biff takes Linda to a secluded spot where she buries her letter to her unborn child. He tries to encourage her to put everything behind her now. Viv refuses to serve Kim in the post office. Vic is desperate not to lose the Tates' custom, but Viv bans her from the shop. She tells Vic that she is going to be on the barricades that evening. Alan calls to see Frank and asks if there is a way to sort out the local problem. He wants to see a compromise, but Frank is adamant that he is not in the wrong and he will not back down and is determined to win. Biff thinks he's on to a good thing when Betty tells him that she thinks of him more like an adopted son than a lodger and that she doesn't think that it is right if he pays rent. Seth looks shocked until she says that they should call it keep instead. Eric is helping to build the barricade at the Dingles when he notices an antique chair. He asks Zak if he has got anymore like it and they agree on £50 for a set, although he does not let on to Zak that they are worth more. Linda has tea with Biff at Seth and Betty's. Betty is very caring towards Linda. Jack is unsympathetic in his attitude towards the Dingles plight. Butch and Sam arrive back at the barricade with booze. Everyone is in a lively mood - determined to beat the Tates. Cast Regular cast *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Kim Tate - Claire King *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro Guest cast None. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes